mindarella
by Minnie loves mickey
Summary: it's about minnie in the role as cindarella xx enjoy


_**Mindarella **_

Mindarella

Once a pone a time there was a lovely girl called Minnie and she lived with her dad, and they very happy until that day when her dad remarried. Minnie did not like her new step mum. 8 months later her dad passed away and now it was her, her step mum and her two daughters Daisy and Clarabelle and they all started to treat poor Minnie like a slave. All she now had to ware was rags, no shoes or fancy clothes just rags. Every morning she had to do all the house work with no break.

That morning the door went, "MINNIE!" shouted Daisy answer that door, when she opened the door there stood prince Mickey and the grand duke. Minnie looked at the prince with a smile and he smiled back at her. She had her first crush but she thought he will never like me. Here you go miss why thank you she said with a bow she said goodbye and shut the door then trouble came running down the stair and snatched the letter out of her hand then the mother came down and read the letter aloud: it was an invite to the princes ball tonight :

oh what should I wear said the girls and Minnie said can I come as well they looked at her and giggled at her and said you go dressed like that ha they will never even let you in.

Stop it girls if you can find something to wear then you may come oh thank you stepmother but make sure all the jobs are done by the time we get back, yes stepmother Buy Mindarella they shouted she went back to sweeping the floor then her friends the birds had made her a dress from the sisters old clothes they did not like. It was time for them to leave then Minnie came down and said I am ready to go then the sisters looked at her dress and said this is mine and that is mine they had ripped her dress now she was upset she started to cry once they had left.

At the ball they were trying to get Mickey's attention. Meanwhile back at the house a voice said cheer up my deer she looked up and there was a fairy godmother and she gave Minnie a lovely dress and a coach to get to the ball, now remember my deer this spell will be broken at midnight, OK ill remember and thank you ever so much oh so much. arriving at the ball the prince sees her and walks up and asks her for a dance and she said yes. So the happy couple danced and the stepsisters were mad at the girl little did they know it was Minnie.

Oh I wonder who that girl is? Said Daisy ye she looks kind of familiar said Clarabelle to them, yes she does said the mother. The happy couple went out side to chat. The prince was about to kiss her and then the clock said five minutes to midnight and Minnie ran away and Mickey chased her as she ran she lost her glass slipper she was about to go back and get it but the voice of princes got closers so she left it and ran to the carriage the prince found her shoe and said the girl who fits this glass slipper shall be my bride.

Minnie got home just in time as her clothes turned back into rags then the sisters came home and were talking about that girl who danced with the prince. The sisters and the mother went to there bed and poor Minnie had to sleep on the floor. The next morning the prince came to the door and the sisters acted all loved up to him as he walked in the door. Hi ladies he said to them I am here to see if you were the girl from the ball. Here take a seat daisy sat down and tried on the slipper it did not fit her because her foot was too big so callable tried it on but her foot was too small. There nobody else said the stepmother, OK said the prince as he was about to leave then Minnie came running down the stairs and the prince came back in and told her to take a seat he tried on the slipper and looked up in her eyes and said, it fits he took it off her and she stood up the looked at each other

And they had found true love. He took her away in his carriage and then to his castle in the carriage he said to her what's your name?

I am Minnie but my stepsisters called me Minderella.

Well ill call you Minnie and your nickname could be Min, thank you … Mickey is my name well said Minnie

ill call you Mick for short, oh here we are at your new home . She turned round and looked at Mickey and gave him a big hug to say thank you.

Here we are he said as he stepped out of the carriage and then he helped Minnie out of the carriage then he lifted her up and carried her bridal style into the castle, when he got in Mickey's dad was waiting for them, oh hi my dear said the king to Minnie.

Surprise said Mickey to Minnie he had got her a new dress. She went in the toilet to put it on, when she came out Mickey said iv got a little surprise for her, he got down on one knee and took out a diamond ring and said Minnie will you marry me? She looked at him and smiled and said of course I will, he put the ring on her finger, we will marry tonight if that is ok?

The Kingdome knows and are coming about 8oclock tonight if that is ok yep it will be just fine. the wedding every one was there and the king was by Minnie's side and she started to walk up the isle to get her husband to be. After all the voles they were now husband and wife then they headed off for there honeymoon and from that day on Minnie became a princess and never had to see her evil stepsisters again and her and Mickey lived happily ever after.

_**The end**_


End file.
